1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of inspecting position accuracy of conductive glue dispensed on a substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a substrate with check mark(s) and a method utilizing the substrate to inspect whether the conductive glue is dispensed on the right position.
2. Description of Related Art
Before glass substrates such as a color filter substrate and an array substrate are assembled with each other, a transfer pad of the array substrate must be dispensed with conductive glue that has conductive grains therein, thus, after the color filter substrate is assembled on the array substrate, the array substrate and the color filter substrate are able to electrically connect with each other via the conductive glue therebetween.
In view of that, the appropriate quantity of the conductive glue and the correct position where the conductive glue being dispensed on the transfer pad are two important factors to the effectiveness and the reliability of signal transmission between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
That is, when a conductive glue spot with appropriate quantity is detected on a checking zone of the transfer pad by an inspection machine, the inspection machine determines that the conductive glue spot is dispensed correctly. Thus, the conductive glue spot can provide effective signal transmission from the array substrate to the color filter substrate and then the assembled panel can display a qualified image.
However, until now the location of the checking zone center can only be oriented by a relative coordinate based on predetermined reference points on the glass, rather than identifying the location of the transfer pad directly. Therefore, the inspection machine might check a conductive glue spot with appropriate quantity but out of the transfer pad, so that the deviation of conductive glue spot degrades the signal transmission from the array substrate to the color filter substrate and causes the assembled displaying panel to have the problems about flicker and image sticking, and even lose efficacy.
In light of that, the area of the transfer pad is expanded in order to raise the chance of dropping the conductive glue onto the transfer pad. Thus, although the image quality is ensured by the effective signal transmission from the array substrate to the color filter the area of through enlarging the area of transfer pad, the larger area of transfer pad may also decrease the number of panel that can be cut from the glass substrates and reduce the usage of the glass substrates.